


To Grieve or Not to Grieve

by Caffinatedeagle



Category: Killing Eve, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Non assassin Villanelle, Struggling artist!eve, and food, first killing eve fic !, how do i tag things help, like really gay, v is obsessed with eve’s hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinatedeagle/pseuds/Caffinatedeagle
Summary: Villanelle is newly out of relationship when she quite literally bumps into a lady with amazing hair. Eve is a struggling artist that has a lot of passion, but not a lot of confidence in her work. Villanelle has (probably too much) confidence, but hardly any passion for much of anything. Can they both help each other to find a comfortable middle ground?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve/Villanelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	To Grieve or Not to Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> My first Killing Eve fic !! I love these two so much and have wanted to write this for a while. Hope you like it !! If you do, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Also this is a reminder to sign petitions and donate if you’re able to ! BLM, ACAB ! Thank u for ur time :D
> 
> Also I didn’t realize how short this was oops ! Fics r gonna be longer in the future hehe

“Stop picking at your food,” Konstantin said as Villanelle swirled her fork around a large bowl of pasta. 

“I am going through a bad breakup, okay? Leave me to my suffering.”

Villanelle had broken up with girlfriend of all of three months the day prior and although she didn’t really care, it was a good excuse to have Konstantin treat her a little nicer. He tended to be harsh, but as Villanelle found out early on in their partnership, quite gullible. 

“You have used that excuse far too many times, now eat your spaghetti.” 

With a dramatic huff, Villanelle stuck the fork back into the noodles and took a large bite, shoveling the pasta in and leaving half of it hanging from her mouth. She flashed a saucy grin as Konstantin shook his head and flagged the waitress down for the check. 

“I have paid for this meal as well as every other meal we’ve ever been to together. It is time you leave the tip, no?” Konstantin said playfully as Villanelle miraculously vacuumed the spaghetti into her mouth without leaving a spot of sauce on her expensive blouse. After all, white shirts and marinara sauce never mix well. 

“Oh Konstantin you know I would under any other circumstance, but it seems I am still grieving from...the breakup.” Villanelle said frowning and letting out an exaggerated sniffle. 

Konstantin let out a short laugh and tipped generously. He felt obligated to since Villanelle had ordered three bowls of spaghetti (with extra meatballs) and basically used their whole supply of cheese. He always enjoyed taking her to lunch even if she had a seemingly bottomless pit and caused him to spend an alarming amount. 

As they exited the restaurant and walked down the short street to the corner Villanelle’s eyes landed on a hot dog vendor. 

Before she could get the words out Konstantin shut her down, “Villanelle, no we have work to do.”

“But we cannot work without hotdogs! How am I supposed to focus when you’re practically starving me?” She pleaded hanging lightly on Konstantin’s shoulder causing him to lean erratically to the right as Villanelle bounced up and down. 

When he continued walking and refused to relent she tried once again, “but Konstantin I am-“

“If you say you are grieving one more time, God help me,” he said throwing his arms in the air causing Villanelle to stumble back slightly. “Here. Five dollars. Go there, come back, and then be quiet. Okay?”

“Oh you are the best boss I have ever had!” Villanelle said running off in the vendor’s direction. Konstantin ignored that he was the only boss she’d ever had and decided to just take the compliment. 

He sat down on the bench and his phone rang, grumbling when the calling ID read “ex Carolyn #1.” She was actually his second ex named Carolyn, but if she knew that she’d have his head. 

He watched Villanelle purchase the hotdog and apply as many condiments and relishes that were available. She was an adult that could (mostly) take care of herself, but he still worried dearly for her. Hearing that Carolyn had her calm yet furious tone on, he allowed himself to get distracted and delve into the problems that he’d seemingly caused now. 

As Villanelle put her sixth and final pump of mustard on her hotdog, she told the vendor to “have a lovely day” in a posh British accent, and headed across the street towards the bench Konstantin was seated on. 

She bit into her hotdog, careful not to get anything on her freshly cleaned white shirt. However something did get on it and it was quite hot. 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry...Bill wait one second let me call you back-yes I will be there-no, stop worrying your sandwich is in tact. I gotta go!” A woman with wild curly black hair hastily shoved the phone in her pocket and grabbed napkins out of the white paper bag she had been carrying, letting it drop to the ground with a thud. 

“Are you okay? That was hot coffee and-oh! Your shirt, oh my god that looks...like it could probably pay my rent. Sorry I’m rambling I usually don’t spill drinks on hot strangers-I mean hot drinks on...regular strangers?”

“This old thing?” Villanelle said pinching the shirt between her fingers and letting it fall as if it was the lowest quality potato sack possible. “Do not worry about it, I will have my assistant dry clean it.”

“Oh you have an assistant? That sounds pricey,” the stranger says continuing to wipe the sleeve of Villanelle’s shirt probably just making the stain worse. 

“Oh yes, you see that old man on the bench over there?” She said pointing at a stressed out Konstantin with a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. “He is good, if not a little lazy.”

“I feel awful, could I...I don’t know. There’s no way I can pay for that.”

“Oh, please that is ridiculous how about we just-“

“Villanelle!” Konstantin is practically jogging across the street towards her. “We must go, it is important.”

“Mr. Assistant, that is Ms. Astankova to you! And where are your manners? This is...”

“Eve. Nice to meet you. I seem to have ruined your boss’s shirt.” Eve said with a tight smile shaking Konstantin’s hand. 

“My boss, huh?” Konstantin said with a short eye roll in Villanelle’s direction. “Okay, Ms. Astankova, we must be on our way. Goodbye, Eve.” He said pulling Villanelle across the street away from where Eve’s still standing. 

Looking until the tall blonde and her assistant round the corner, Eve then directs her attention down to the crumpled bag at her feet. Bill’s sandwich was reduced to crumbs and salami sticking to the sidewalk. 

“Fuck.”

“Konstantin! What are you doing I was talking to that nice lady.” Villanelle said as soon as they were around the corner. 

He unlocked his convertible and they both got in, Konstantin’s face was more serious than before. “Carolyn needs us. I will explain when we get there.”

“But what about Eve! She was very pretty. Did you see that hair? It was so...amazing.”

“I thought you were grieving?” He said, his face loosening slightly. 

“Yes well I am done. Feel free to still treat me to lunch though. And breakfast...and dinner.” Villanelle said staring out the window. 

“Konstantin! My hotdog! Where did you put it?” 

“How would I know where your hotdog is? You probably misplaced it since you were so distracted by that lady’s hair,” he teased. 

“This is not funny,” Villanelle said shutting the radio that had automatically came on when the car started and began to pout. “I am starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor V, just wanted a hotdog :( Also mustard is gross WORST CONDIMENT. Jk i dont wanna make it feel bad. Hope you liked this idk what im doing
> 
> Leave a comment if you wanna ! I dont really have a direction for this fic yet


End file.
